Olvidar Duele Tanto Como Pensar
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Kaiba y Jounouchi se gustan, y lo aceptarían si no fueran tan orgullosos. El resto es una larga historia. Se van a reír. Después les cuento. Dedicado a Aome-sama. Primer y único capítulo.


**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta: **Little Kei   
  
  
  
**Dedicado** a **Aome-sama**. El 11 fue su cumpleaños y me pidió un fic Kaiba x Jounouchi. Espero te guste el fic.  
  
**IMPORTANTE**   
Éste es el primer y último capítulo del fic. Es el único fic que dejaré incompleto. La razón es que este fic lo recogió **Little Kei** de mi cuaderno borrador. No pensaba publicarlo nunca. Pero, ya que Aome me pidió uno de esta pareja decidí publicarlo.   
  
  
  
**

Olvidar Duele Tanto Como Pensar

**  
  
**Capítulo 1: El Perro y el Murciélago  
  
** Corría escaleras arriba tan rápido como sus dos miserables piernas le permitían. No era como si Jounouchi fuera anormal por tener sólo dos piernas, pero ¿por qué el ser humano tiene sólo dos? Quizás dentro de un par de centurias le crezca una más, quién sabe.  
  
Vivía en un edificio departamental, nada del otro mundo. No tardó en llegar a su piso. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta mirando hacia todos los lados, como si alguien lo siguiera. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo para encajarla en la perilla cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y, en realidad, mucho más de lo que se entiende por "entreabierta". Del cuadrante o de los 90 grados que describiría la puerta abierta en ángulo recto con realción al vestíbulo, quedando expuestos, por lo menos, unos 55 grados. **(1)**  
  
"¡Con un demonio...!" pensó Jounouchi.  
  
Guardó sus llaves y entró al departamento. De seguro su viejo había regresado medio sobrio, de nuevo.  
  
"Al menos no dejó las llaves en la perilla" pensó, suspirando. "Como si eso importara. La puerta estaba abierta de todas maneras.   
  
-________________________________________________________-  
  
A la mañana siguiente Jounouchi salió tan temprano y rápido como pudo. No era como si llegar temprano a la escuela lo animara, pero tenía que estar lo más alejado de las calles. Y la escuela era un gran lugar para matar el tiempo; tenía sillas muy cómodas para dormir. Lo malo era que los profesores no lo aburrían: lo aburraban. **(2)**  
  
-¡Mamá, qué feo! -gritó Honda, cuando entró al salón.  
  
-Cómo si tú fueras una preciosura -contestó el rubio.  
  
-Hola, Jounouchi.  
  
-Bakura, ¿qué hay?  
  
Bakura entró detrás de Honda y fue a sentarse a su sitio. Honda se quedó ahí de pie mirando a Jounouchi. Su carpeta era la primera empezando por la puerta. El rubio se distaía tanto que los profesores lo querían bien adelante. Pero era inútil: siempre se distraía.  
  
-¿Qué tanto me miras? -preguntó Jounouchi-. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto?  
  
-¿Tú? No, Jounouchi, gracias. Sabes bien que no me gustan las mujeres.  
  
-Idiota.  
  
Jounouchi sonrió para sus adentros. Hacía varias semanas se había dado cuenta que Honda y Bakura se traían algo. Honda no tardó en darse cuenta que Jounouchi sabía. Y Jounouchi no era imbécil; se había dado cuenta que Honda sabía que él ya sabía. Bakura no tardó en saber que Jounouchi sabía que Honda sabía que él ya sabía. Y Yugi era tan perceptivo que ya sabía que Jounouchi sabía que Honda sabía que Bakura sabía que él ya sabía. Así era como Honda y Bakura sabían que Jounouchi y Yugi sabían que ellos ya sabían. Y Jounouchi y Yugi sabían que Bakura y Honda sabían que ellos ya sabían. Al final, todos sabían pero hacían como si no supieran. Pero los cuatro sabían que se hacían los que no sabían pero sí sabían. Y no decían nada porque ya sabían lo que se iban a decir. **(3)**  
  
En conclusión, sólo estaban ahorrando saliva.  
  
¿Y Kaiba? Kaiba sabía que Yugi sabía que Jounouchi sabía que Honda sabía que Bakura sabía. Y se hacía el que no sabía, cuando los otros cuatro sabían perfectamente que él sí sabía. Pero a él no le interesaba saberlo.  
  
-¿Te caíste de la cama? ¿La cama te cayó encima? ¿Qué fue? ¿Por qué tan temprano?  
  
-¿Algún problema con que llegue temprano? -preguntó Jounouchi, sosteniéndose el mentón con la mano-. No te hagas la loca. Bien que desde que andas con Bakura llegan más temprano. ¿Quién es que se cae de la cama aquí?  
  
Por el color rojo en las mejillas de Honda, Jounouchi supuso que sus sarcasmos eran ciertos.   
  
-Yo al menos tengo una excusa para llegar temprano.   
  
El moreno hizo un movimiento para que el rubio volteara a ver al peliblanco. Bakura estaba sentado en su carpeta mientras jugaba con sus cabellos.   
  
-Sí, tienes una MUY buena excusa para llegar temprano.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Honda, con un leve tono de celos en la voz.  
  
-Tranquilo,sabes que no me gustan los gays.  
  
-Pero te gustan los hombres.  
  
-Idiota.  
  
-¿Y tu excusa? -preguntó Honda.  
  
-Es una larga historia. Te vas a reír. Más tarde te la cuento.  
  
-________________________________________________________-  
  
Las clases había sido realmente aburridas. Cómo si la escuela fuera divertida. Jounouchi se pasó durmiendo gran parte de las clases, por no decir todas. Cuando despertó, corrección, cuando lo despertaron ya había sonado la última campanada indicando el término de las clases.  
  
-¿Jounouchi-kun, estás bien? Estás durmiendo mucho... Más de lo común.  
  
-Tranqui, Yugi. Toy' bien.  
  
-¡Hey! -le gritó Honda, acercándose a su carpeta-. ¿Regresas con nosotros?  
  
-No, creo que no. He estado pensando que salgo mucho.  
  
-Sorprendente -comentó Honda-. Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir algo así.  
  
-Lo sé, Honda -dijo el rubio-. Soy una persona SORPRENDENTE.  
  
-En parte tiene razón.  
  
Todos voltearon al escucharlo. Era Seto Kaiba. Se acercaba hacia ellos, no porque quería, si no porque tenía que pasar por el sitio de Jounouchi para salir del salón. El salón tenía dos puertas, pero Seto Kaiba no iba a salir por la puerta de atrás.  
  
-Fue sorprendente escuchar que pensabas.  
  
-¿Te soprendiste? -le preguntó Jounouchi, esperando que Kaiba estuviera exactamente frente a su carpeta-. Digo, ¿puedes sorpenderte? Y si te corto un dedo, ¿también sangras?  
  
Kaiba se detuvo en frente de la carpeta del rubio. Lo barrió con la mirada como sólo Seto Kaiba sabía hacer.  
  
-Sorprendente- repitió Kaiba-. Primero piensas y luego sueltas sarcarmos. No me digas que también sabes decir tu nombre. No, eso es muy difícil. ¿Quizás dar la pata?  
  
-No, pero puedo morderte.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tener rabia?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No tenías? Pensé que dormías de cabeza y esparcías la rabia en tus ratos libres.  
  
-Oh, te gustan los murciélagos. ¿O sólo te recuerdo uno?  
  
-En parte -dijo Jounouchi, divertido.- Después de todo, ¿qué es un murciélago? Sólo una rata con alas.  
  
-No lo creo -dijo Kaiba, colocando una mano en el marco de la puerta-. Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre una rata y un murciélago. No me vengas a decir que también sabes leer -terminó de decir el castaño y salió del salón.  
  
-¡Kaiba eres un...!  
  
-¿No te aburres, Jounouchi? -preguntó Honda.  
  
-Ya sabes como son, Honda-kun -comentó Yugi-. Así se tratan ellos.  
  
Sí, así eran esos dos imbéciles. Desde el inico se habían odiado, y se seguirían odiando. Pero Jounouchi descucbrió que contestarle a Kaiba en su idioma era más divertido. Y así había nacido el juego.  
  
Ambos se insultaban o se burlaban, quien tuviera la última palabra ganaba. Generalmente era Kaiba quien tenía la última palabra, pero Jounouchi insultaba más.  
  
-Bueno, ya me siento realizado por hoy. Ya me voy.  
  
-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Yugi-. Hace una semana que no sales con nosotros. Ni siquiera después de clases.  
  
-Cierto -apoyó Bakura, que se acercó al sitio.  
  
Desde hace una semana Jounouchi no salía con sus amigos. Es más, sólo los veía en la escuela. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Esa era la única forma que tenía de... Jounouchi no tenía otra opción.  
  
-Es una larga historia. Se van a reír. Más tarde les cuento -dijo, y salió corriendo del salón.  
  
**

No continuará.

**  
  
Bien, algunas respuestas, ya que el primer capítulo no dice nada de nada.   
  
La historia graciosa de Jounouchi, la verdad, no daba risa. Y es que según él, no sabía contarla bien.  
Es Kaiba quien se entera del problema del rubio. Claro, era Seto Kaiba: no iba a ayudarlo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se iba a interesar. El problema en el que estaba metido el rubio era tan grande que Kaiba se sorprendió, sí, de nuevo. Y es que Jounouchi es sorprendente. En fin; se sorprendió de que Jounouchi, el perro y arrastrado de Jounouchi, hiciera _todo eso por sus amigos_. Kaiba se sintió identificado con Jounouchi, lo que era... Sorprendente. Ya que el rubio era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por sus amigos, así como Kaiba por Mokuba.  
  
Jounouchi tuvo que contarle a Kaiba su _historia graciosa_, Y, obviamente, Kaiba no se rio. (Porque no daba risa, no porque fuera Seto Kaiba.) Kaiba deseaba ayudar al rubio, pero era Seto Kaiba (dale con lo mismo), y tenía una imagen que mantener. Después de todo, el otro era Katsuya Jounouchi. Y Kaiba no tenía programado, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ayudarlo.   
  
Por otra parte, el pobre de Jounouchi estaba metido en el problema hasta el cuello, no podía estar cerca de sus amigos y, para colmo, Kaiba sabía la verdad. Era como para suicidarse. Sólo podía confiar en el castaño, y lo peor de todo es que sí estaba confiando en él. Lo que era... Sorprendente.  
  
El fic se basa en la relación que llevan Kaiba y Jounouchi desde ese momento. Descubriendo ambos lo soprendente que es el otro. Sí, lo sé, este fic es... Sorprendente.  
  
**¿Cuál es el problema en el que está metido Jounouchi?**  
  
Es una larga historia. Se van a reír. Más tarde les cuento.  
  
**¿Qué con el nombre del fic?**  
  
Se supone que hace referencia a ambos. _Olvidar duele tanto como pensar_. Porque se supone (sí, supongamos juntos) que ambos recordaban todo lo que habían pasado, y pensar en que tuvieran una relación era algo que no podían aceptar, ninguno de ellos. Y es que a veces, deseaban olvidar lo que habían pasado juntos. El hecho que Kaiba sólo usara a Jounouchi para burlarse de él. Que Jounouchi nunca pensó en el castaño como en un amigo y que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a mover un dedo para ayudar al otro.  
  
Y es que, no tenían que olvidarlo, tenían que... Uffffffffffff, es una larga historia. Se van a reír. Más tarde les cuento.  
  
**+Notas de RavenTears:**  
  
Bueno, supongo que muchos quieren matarme por dejar este fic a la mitad. Ni a la mitad, al principio. Pero, no sé, no me anima continuarlo.  
  
Si a alguien le interesó mucho, demasiado, este fic. Pueden dejarme un review con todas las preguntas que tengan, o mandarme un mail. ya que de este fic tengo **todo**. Hasta como iba a ser el último episodio.  
  
  
  
**Notas de Little Kei**  
  
**(1)** La última parte del párrafo es un extracto del libro _Del Asesinato Considerado Como una de las Bellas Artes_, de Thomas de Quincy. Tanta cosa para decir que la puerta estaba _entornada_...  
  
**(2)**La frase, _"esta clase no me aburre: me aburra"_, es de nuestro amigo Therion Ravenwing. Lo dijo a propósito de un profesor de inglés que tanto él como yo tuvimos en la universidad; no es que el hombre en cuestión sea mal profesor, sino que usa el método Palmer para la enseñanza del inglés. ¿Y qué método es ése? Del tipo: "Repeat after me..." Creo que es un método de no sé qué década del siglo XX (principios...), y más obsoleto que mandar a hacer...  
  
**(3)**Una de las clases que más detestó Raven del colegio, fue precisamente la de Lógica. Tal vez porque se la enseñaba el sacerdote que era director del colegio, no sé... La cuestión es que sólo pasó ese curso (y con unas notazas) porque nuestro hermanito le enseñó la cuestión de las _variables_ (¿o era _variantes_?). Y se la enseñó bien aprendida, porque Raven ha usado las variables para escribir tanto este parrafito como uno del capítulo 12 de _However_, un fic que tiene de Gayblade... Digo, Beyblade.  
  
Esta versión del fic es un tanto distinta a la que leí y traduje de su borrador... En fin. Una de las razones por las que Raven dejó este fic es - porque le llegó. Y altamente. Ya pondré todo el _rollo_ en la siguiente actualización que haga de _Pink Spider_ pero, mientras tanto, consigno mi raje aquí. Lo que pasa es que Raventears... se decepcionó por la _curiosa_ acogida que tenían sus fics. Y digo _curiosa_, ya que nos pasamos una noche analizando y discutiendo el asunto, y nos llegó a parecer _cosa de risa_.  
  
No es que agradezca sus _reviews_, ¡al contrario! Ni los recibiera, no se animaría a escribir fics. Pero sí que le ha dolido la desigual acogida que ha tenido uno de sus fics más queridos...  
  
Por otra parte, me ha dejado bien en claro que no piensa continuar esta historia. Verán, de todas las parejas de YGO a las que le entra, la que menos le gusta es Kaiba x Jounouchi (o al revés). Como él dice, sólo escribe fics de estos dos porque se lo piden. Raven tenía otra historia K/J que sí llegó a terminar, claro que el fic completo se fue con la computadora que nos robaron. Comenzó como un reto que yo le puse: _A ver cuánto te demoras en dejarme a Kaiba tal y como vino al mundo_. En una historia que no sea PWP, por supuesto. Y así fue como escribió un fic en el que Kaiba termina por hacerle un strip-tease a Jounouchi sólo para demostrarle que, de quererlo, él (que es _asquerosamente sexy_) puede tener a cualquier mortal babeándole el piso.  
  
Sé que le tiene cariño a esa historia, así que de repente, algún lejano día, cuando tenga ganas y ya se le haya pasado la vinagreta por lo de su _otro_ fic, se anime a reescribirlo.  
  
  
  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
Carnage Before Breakfast   



End file.
